legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Transcript
Prologue Part 1 (On Mars, Peridot and Jasper load human prisoners on their ship. The head for the bridge.) Peridot: Are you sure these humans are of any interest to us? Jasper: If you have a problem with Yellow Diamond's orders, take it up with her! (A guard enters.) Guard: Peridot, Jasper, we have one prisoner that doesn't seem right. Guy put two and two together by telling me that he wanted to be captured and brought aboard. Peridot: That isn't normal. Guard: He wishes to speak with you. He says he has something you two need. Jasper: Bring him in. (The guard brings in the prisoner, revealing to be the Counselor.) Counselor: Ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aiden Price. Peridot: Alright. Well, here's the problem, Aiden Price: We are here to imprison your kind. Jasper: You have something we want? Counselor: No. I have something you NEED. You mentioned Freelancers that are fighting alongside the Crystal Gems before we boarded. If I am correctly assuming these are Agents Michigan, Washington, California, and Carolina? Jasper: How do you know those humans? Counselor: I know everything there is to know about MY agents. As the... former Counselor of Project Freelancer, I helped mold them. Psychiatric Analysis, Medical Files, they are all house in here (points to his head), and I can give them to you. Peridot: I admire your determination, Counselor, but I've been keeping an eye on their records. Counselor: You mean your analyzing abilities and records confiscated by the UNSC. I can assure you: that is only the tip of the iceberg. Peridot: You're just trying to get out of Yellow Diamond's mercy. (points cannon at the Counselor.) Counselor: '''Did you know that Michigan has nearly zero tolerance to magic abuse and/or dark magic such as Siren magic, the fear of losing teammates as California's weakness, Washington not allowing A.I. access to his neural implants, and that Carolina is 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when faced with a competitive scenario? No? Then you also may not know that there's another prisoner on this ship that shares a history with the Freelancers. One that'll undoubtedly prove useful if you're properly guided. '''Peridot: Alright. You pass... for now. Jasper: This second prisoner. Take us to him! Counselor: As you wish. (The Counselor escorts Peridot and Jasper to "Sharkface", a former Insurrectionist. Back on Earth.) Mich: (on phone) Yeah. That's what it is. I didn't want you to get hurt during the zombie attacks in the Fire Nation. Thanks, Princess Luna. Anyway, how do you even have a phone? Michael? Okay. (Sees a giant hand approaching him.) Mich: '''I gotta go, ma'am. I love you. (The giant hand gets closer.) '''Mich: A giant hand? (The hand turns out to be a ship. Peridot and Jasper appears from it.) Mich: Jasper and Peridot! What do you want?! Jasper: It's just you here? Mich: You think?! Leave now!! Jasper: (To Peridot) I thought that THING would be here. Peridot: You do realize he's a Freelancer, Jasper. Jasper: They aren't a priority unless Yellow Diamond unless he has to be. Just blast him with the ship. (Peridot fires the ship's cannon. Mich dodges and attacks Jasper. Jasper hits Mich with her crash helmet. Mich activates his strength boost armor enhancement and attacks Jasper. Jasper then attacks Mich, which caused his helmet to fly off.) Jasper: You seem very weak for a Freelancer! (Headbutts Mich unconscious) (Later, Mich appears on the ship, chained to his cell.) Part 2 (Mustang is hanging out at Del Perro Pier with Agent California and Grif.) Grif: Seriously, dude! That coaster ride needs to be fucking better next time! Mustang: You think? Grif: It doesn't really matter. Why? Because I took some of the poker chips from the hall! NOW WE'RE RICH! (An Order guard arrives.) Order Soldier: Yup. Have to check your cavities. Grif: Aw, crap. California: I ain't gonna watch. Mustang: Me neither. (Mustang then sees a hooded person with a device snooping around the pier. The person's scanner finds Mustang's Digivice.) Mustang: Hey you! (The person swipes the Digivice and makes a run for it. Mustang tackles her to the ground, but before they could land, a temporal distortion occurs. Mustang and the person end up in my(the very writer of the story) room. I look behind me, confused, and the look at me and leave. They return to Del Perro, and the person makes another run for it, but bumps into Franklin.) Franklin: Girl, you better watch... (Mustang arrives and is shocked to see who it is: the human counter part of Twilight Sparkle. He tries to get the Digivice from her, but is pulled to the ground. Twilight runs off.) Mustang: I don't believe it. (Twilight arrives back at her school, Crystal Prep Academy. She enters a room with a board in it and puts the Digivice on the desk.) Twilight: This device, Spike, might be related to what's been going on! Spike: (Bark) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline